ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Colosseum
'''Disney Colloseum '''is a fighting game by Disney Interactive Studios, released for Wii U, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Mac OS X, Linux and Microsoft Windows in 2018. More than 100+ playable characters in the game, making it the biggest character roster in history, represent Disney characters from various Disney films, shows, video games, comics and books, etc. CHARACTERS: Playable: #Mickey Mouse(Mickey Mouse characters) #Minnie Mouse(Mickey Mouse characters) #Pete(Mickey Mouse characters) #Donald Duck(Mickey Mouse characters) #Daisy Duck(Mickey Mouse characters) #Goofy(Mickey Mouse characters) #Epic Mickey(Epic Mickey) #Oswald the Lucky Rabbit(Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Epic Mickey) #Alice(Alice in Wonderland) #Peter Pan(Peter Pan) #Captain Hook(Peter Pan) #Arthur(The Sword in the Stone) #Mary Poppins(Mary Poppins) #Mowgli(The Jungle Book) #Baloo(The Jungle Book) #Robin Hood(Robin Hood) #Winnie the Pooh(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Piglet(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Tigger(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Elliot the Dragon(Pete's Dragon) #Kevin Flynn(Tron) #Condorman(Condorman) #Belle and Beast(Beauty and the Beast) #Aladdin(Aladdin) #Jafar(Aladdin) #Jack Skellington(The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Simba(The Lion King) #Timon and Pumbaa(The Lion King) #Scott Calvin/Santa Clause(The Santa Clause) #Woody(Toy Story) #Buzz Lightyear(Toy Story) #Emperor Zurg(Toy Story) #Quasimodo(Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Indiana Jones #Mola Ram #Hercules(Hercules) #Hades(Hercules) #Mulan(Mulan) #Li Shang(Mulan) #Shan Yu(Mulan) #Emperor Kuzco(The Emperor's New Groove) #Pacha(The Emperor's New Groove) #Yzma(The Emperor's New Groove) #Mike and Sully(Monsters, Inc.) #Randall Boggs(Monsters, Inc.) #Stitch(Lilo and Stitch) #Gantu(Lilo and Stitch) #Captain Jack Sparrow(Pirates of the Caribbean) #Mr. Incredible(The Incredibles) #Frozone(The Incredibles) #Syndrome(The Incredibles) #Benjamin Franklin Gates(National Treasure) #Wall-E(Wall-E) #Rapunzel(Tangled) #Flynn Rider(Tangled) #Merida(Brave) #Wreck-It Ralph(Wreck-It Ralph) #Elsa(Frozen) #Kermit the Frog(The Muppets) #Miss Piggy(The Muppets) #Spider-Man(Marvel) #Venom(Marvel) #Wolverine(Marvel) #Hulk(Marvel) #Iron Man(Marvel) #Doctor Doom(Marvel) #Wolverine(Marvel) #Deadpool(Marvel) #Luke Skywalker(Star Wars) #Yoda(Star Wars) #Darth Vader(Star Wars) #Manny(Ice Age) #Sid(Ice Age) #Blu(Rio) #Anastasia(Anastasia) #Larry Daley(Night at the Museum) #Homer Simpson(The Simpsons) #Kim Possible(Kim Possible) #Yang(Yin Yang Yo!) #Yin(Yin Yang Yo!) #Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) #Phineas and Ferb(Phineas and Ferb) #Perry the Platypus(Phineas and Ferb) #Dr. Doofenshmirtz(Phineas and Ferb) #The Ninja(Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) #Sora(Kingdom Hearts) #Riku(Kingdom Hearts) #Will(W.I.T.C.H.) #Pucca(Pucca: Funny Love) #Garu(Pucca: Funny Love) #Clearence "Kick" Buttowski(Kick Buttowski: Surburdan Daredevil) #Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) #Marnie Piper(Halloweentown) #Hannah Montana(Disney Channel Stars) #Wander(Wander Over Yonder) #Lord Hater(Wander Over Yonder) #Cassandra(Tangled The Series) #Clu (Tron Legacy) #Kevin Flynn (Tron Legacy) #Tron (Tron Legacy) #Quorra (Tron Legacy) #Male Hero of Tron Online (Tron 3.0) Assists: Coming Soon! Bosses: #Shadow Blot(Epic Mickey) STAGES: Steamboat Willie(Steamboat Willie) Disneyland(real-life locations) The World That Never Was(Kingdom Hearts) S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier(Marvel Comics) Death Star(Star Wars) The Dojo(Yin Yang Yo!) Sooga Village(Pucca: Funny Love) Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated(Phineas and Ferb) Wasteland(Epic Mickey) Pridelands(The Lion King) Wonderland(Alice in Wonderland) Halloweentown(Halloweentown) The Grid (Tron Legacy) RECEPTION: IGN has rated the game 9.2/100, while Metacritic gave it out a 4.5/5. SEQUELS: RATING: * E10+ (USA) * 12 (Europe) Category:Disney Games Category:Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Star Wars Series Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Muppets Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Pucca Category:Epic Mickey Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Frozen Category:2016 Category:Wii U Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita Category:OS X Category:Linux Category:20th Century Fox Category:BlueSky Studios Category:2018 Category:Crossovers